


Can We Actually Escape?

by MeikoKuran999



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M, cute DaveJohn moments, test subjects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Jade, Rose, and Dave have grown up as siblings in a lab. They have been test subjects for most of their lives. When John hears that they are going to be disposed of he tells them that they need to leave the labs that night. The group leaves but while leaving John is hurt. What will happen when John breaks his ankle and they must fight to survive? Will they stay together or will they leave someone behind? DaveJohn for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Actually Escape?

**Prologue**

John ran as quickly as he could in an attempt to keep up with his elder sister. He was scared when he tripped and her grip gave out as he fell. She turned and yelled his name, "John."

John tried to stand but a sharp pain caused him to fall back down. He looked up at Jade scared about what would happen to them if they even though about stopping. She looked at him fear clearly showing on her face and she was about to run back when they heard voices coming from behind them. The others had already caught up to them. The two looked at the blond children making their way towards them, "Go Jade we don't have time we have to get away."

"But what about John," Was all she said in response.

Dave yelled as he tightened his grip on Roses hand as she ran closely behind them, "We'll get him up. You need to keep running though. As long as some of us get away we can always come back to get the others if we have too."

That was only what they told each other to convince themselves that they would continue to survive. They knew that if any of them were taken back then they would not survive another night. They had only run in such a hurry because they had overheard the scientists talking about disposing of them. They had been test subjects for years, their only memories from before the labs were blurry faces of who they believed must have been their families at one point. The only things that they had from the past were each other and their pet dog Becquerel which they hadn't seen in days. They weren't sure if the scientists had finally caught the dog or if he was still running around the city free. They did wish for the later though because if the scientists had caught him then he probably wouldn't be seen again.

Dave glared at Jade until she turned and continued running in the direction of where they had agreed to meet up. Dave sighed and continued running with Rose towards John. When they got to John the younger looked up at them and shook his head, "Go without me. I can't run I hurt my leg."

Dave shook his head and reached out for him, "We're not leaving you behind bro."

John shook his head, "If you don't then both you and Rose will get caught too. You have to look after your sister. Don't worry about me, and please protect Jade."

Dave looked at Rose, "Keep going. We'll catch up with you. You need to go be with Jade."

Rose was going to say something but the look on Dave's face had hurt instantly running past him after Jade. Once she was out of ear shot Dave leaned down and slid his arm around John back to support him, "How bad is your foot?"

John cried out from the pain as he was pulled up on to his feet. He forced his body to stay up once standing while putting as much of his weight as he possibly could on Dave, "I think it's either broken or I sprained it pretty bad."

Dave looked at him, "Are you ready to move now?"

John nodded as he was pulled forward. He bit his lip in an attempt to keeping his pained cries under control. Even at his young age he understood that if they didn't keep going they would die. So he suffered through the pain and kept moving forward with Dave's help. After a few minutes John could tell that Dave was slowing down. John shook his head as his vision began to fade. He looked to Dave as he whispered, "Sorry."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dave was confused as he heard his bestbro whisper sorry to him in his ear. The confusion was gone though when suddenly all of John's weight was left for Dave to hold up. The surprise caused Dave to almost lose his grip on John's body as they almost went down. Dave swore under his breath as he moved Johns limp body so he could support it better. He looked around as he thought about what he should do before he started walking again. He needed to find somewhere that they could lay low for the night because there was no way he could lug Johns body all the way to the place where they were suppose to meet up.

He wandered around town until he found a place they could lay low for a little while without getting caught. Once they were inside the little shed Dave place John against the wall and then pulled the pre-teens pant leg up. His eyes widened when he saw how swelled the boys ankle was. He couldn't believe that John had been moving at all with how bad it looked. No wonder he had passed out he must have been in extreme amounts of pain. Dave rolled his pants back down and then moved in to sit beside the boy. He moved as close as he could to John in an attempt to keep warm. It was the beginning of January so it was fucking freezing cold outside.

Dave had to admit that when John said they were leaving that night he was really surprised. John said he had figured a way out and that they had to leave then because he overheard the scientists saying they were going to get rid of them. Dave understood why they needed to leave but fuck was running from that place in the middle of winter a bad idea. They had already been planning on escaping but their entire plan had been set up for leaving closer to July. They hadn't made any plans to deal with the fact that winter was a thing, and that the cold was a fucking bitch that could kill them.

It had only been 2 hours since they had escaped the compound and Dave had to admit the cold was already taking a toll on him. He hoped that the girls had at least gotten to the meet up place in the woods a couple miles out of town. The cabin would have blankets and other clothing they could at least put on to keep warm. Dave shook his head as he rubbed his hands together in an attempt to make friction for warmth. After a few minutes he understood that they needed something more to keep warm so after he made sure that no one was around he climbed out of the shed. He looked around the area for anything that could provide warmth. He wandered the town staying in crowded areas and hiding in the shadows of less populated areas. Finally he came to a place where he thought he might be able to sneak one blanket or maybe a jacket out.

He walked in to the small building and began to survey the area. There were only 2 other people in the small thrift shop besides himself. He wandered over to where there was a pile of blankets; he grabbed two and then slowly began to make his way around the store until he was by the door. Right when he was about to leave he felt a hand land on his shoulder and it scared the crap out of him.

He turned around to see the old women smiling at him, "Do you need anything else boy?"

Dave's eyes widened, "I'm sorry. I just needed to get something to keep me and my little brother warm."

She smiled handing him some more blankets and some clothing, "Its fine. I'm sure one day you will show somebody else the kindness that I've shown you today."

He smiled, "Thank you…"

She just continued to smile at him as the little girl that was with her came out from behind her with 2 containers, "Here's some hot chocolate that I was making for me and grandma, and there are some cookies I made last night. I hope you guys enjoy."

Dave almost melted at the sight of the little girl as he was handed all of this stuff. He was surprised to be cared for so much by people that he had never met.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dave opened the door to the shed setting everything inside as he walked in before closing the door. He moved kneeling down beside John as he reached out and shook the boys shoulder, "John wake up."

He shook the boys shoulder gently for a few seconds before he finally woke up. He whined as he looked at the red eyed boy, "What happened…Dave?"

Dave moved John forward a little as he put the jacket on him, "You broke your ankle and then passed out from the pain of walking on it. I moved us to a place we could hide since we couldn't make it like that…" He moved a little more before putting the blanket that was around him on John, "I went out to find us something to use to keep warm since its fucking cold out. I didn't even realize that it was this fucking cold out."

John giggled but Dave could still tell he was extremely tired, "Ya. It's cold as dicks out here."

Dave moved so that he was sitting beside John so they could keep warm. They ate the cookies and drank the hot chocolate that the little girl had given them. When they'd had enough they sat cuddled under blankets together waiting for the night to pass. Dave stayed awake listening for any signs of danger while John slept with his head resting on the blond boys shoulder. Dave wasn't sure what to do about John's leg so for now he would just let the boy rest. Since he knew that the 13 year old really needed to get some sleep. He had been awake for at least 48 hours because of the tests the scientists had done on him the last couple days. John had always had more testing done on him then any of them so he knew the boy was naturally weaker because of it. That day they had been second guessing leaving because of the boys' condition, but John had insisted that if they didn't leave today when they had the chance that they wouldn't have another chance. So Dave gave the okay to the plan and they had left that evening before roll call. He yawned as he thought about what was going to happen the next day. He was falling asleep in no time even when he didn't realize that he was even tired to begin with.


End file.
